meet me in the past
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: What would happen if Hermione was to suddenly find herself in the past? Why is she there? read and find out. it is Au slightly...
1. changing things

Chapter one

To change things.

How had this happened? One minute she had been sitting in her potions classroom the next she was in the same chair but standing all around her she saw her best friends parents, godfather, second godfather and across from her were two smirking slytherin. One had long platinum blonde hair and silver eyes while the other had black hair that hung around his shoulders and onyx colored eyes. She stared. It was professor Snape she was in the past.

She collapsed against the chair with her mind running a million questions through her head, had an explosion sent her back or her time-turner? What would happen to her now? Would she ever get home? Her eyes closed she didn't notice the blond slytherin head toward her.

"Who do we have here?" said a smooth yet confused voice. "Is it another mud blood Potter?"

"Oh shut it Malfoy!" She shouted opening her eyes. All of the room's occupants turned stunned eyes toward her.

"How do you know my name?" The blonde asked arrogantly his silver blue eyes showing both anger and amazement.

"I know many of your names." she said turning to the potters. "You're James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

They all stared at her and she just laughed slightly. " The boy behind you Malfoy is Severus Snape, I don't see him but there is a Frank Longbottom in Gryffindor as well." she stopped "I am a seer that is how I know all these things, now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to the head master, anyone willing to show me the way?"

"I'll take her there." She heard Snape say as she stood up couldn't help but smiles slightly; maybe she was here to change things.

"This way." he said leading her. She played the part well, asking questions about things she saw getting him to talk until they reached the statue and he gave the password. "Do you think you'll be able to find your way back?" he asked his onyx eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

"Yes thank you Severus." she stepped on the first step then smiled at him before continuing up.

Severus stood there slightly confused, he knew seers, none of them had known his name before he told them; accept Narcissa and she had learned it no doubt over the years, this girl with curly brown hair and deep chocolate eyes had a look about her that said she had seen more than her share of death. She acted a lot like "her" but she hadn't flinched when he touched her hand or when he had watched her.

A few minutes later he walked back to the potions class room and found that all the work had been set aside, even the teacher was talking about the girl who shown up out of nowhere and claimed to be a seer. He ignored any questions thrown his way or replied that all she had said on their walk was questions about Hogwarts.

Lucius had to admit at least to himself that the girl had been pretty and that when she had stood up to him, he had liked it. In fact he would like to press her against him and run his hands down her curves. But he had to be faithful he was engaged to one Narcissa Black and if he ever did anything like that the Black family could come after him. He knew that Regulus and Bellatrix Black would curse him into infinity if he did and he didn't doubt that even the black sheep of the family Sirius would too.

~Headmaster office~

Hermione knocked on the door and opened it when she heard the headmaster tell her to come in. She sat in one of the chairs across from the younger Albus Dumbledore.

"May I ask who you are dear?" he said running a hand through his beard. "

"My name is Hermione sir, I'm from the future." she said close to tears again thinking about her old friends, would she ever see them again?

"Tell me about this future you're from." he asked his blue eyes sparkling.

"In my time we were at war most my life, with a man named Voldmort, my best friends and I just led the final battle two months ago. It was here at Hogwarts. Harry was prophesied to be the one to defeat the dark lord and he did almost dying in the process himself. My other friend Ginny gave her life to protect him" By this time tears were cascading down her cheeks some into her mouth as she talked and she told him everything. She told him that Harry was the son of James Potter and Lilly Evans, how Ginny and Ron were both Weasley and that she was Hermione Jean Granger -muggleborn who had served in what they had called the DA.

"Alright Miss Granger, I believe you, now you need to calm down, we have to resort you." he said

She nodded and tried to pull herself together as he placed the sorting hat on her head.

_Hmm you have been sorted before I see but I do not recognize your thoughts _the hat said in her mind _your muggleborn but I see that you wish to help those who have been given little chance. I could put you in slytherin but you would be in danger there so Gryffindor it is. _He said the last part out loud.

"Ah Gryffindor I figured you would end up there again." the headmaster said "Now miss Granger you may go to Hogsmead today to get new robes and anything else you might need. You may take anyone you wish with you. Might I suggest whoever brought you here?"

"In that case sir you should call Severus Snape out of class." she said wiping away what was left of her tears.

"Ah, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" he questioned "You are sure?"

"Yes sir" she replied

He charmed a letter to find Severus Snape and they waited. Twenty minutes later they both looked up as the door opened.

Hermione's breath caught, he had spelled his clothes into a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt which showed off his slender but muscled body. His hair fell into his dark eyes in front though the rest was pulled back.

"Severus, Miss Granger would like your company and escort to Hogsmead today so she may go get new clothes and robes, as well as the school books." Dumbledore said

"Yes sir" He said thinking Granger huh? I wonder what her first name is.

"Thank you Severus, I know you would probably rather be hanging out with Malfoy." She said standing. "And thank you professor."

She and Severus walked half way to Hogsmead before he asked her a question.

"May I know your first name?" He asked looking at her, she had spelled her outfit into a pair a black pants and a gold shirt. She looked pretty he admitted.

"It's Hermione." she said with a smile.

After that they lapsed into talking about classes and he asked her what her favorite had been at her old school.

"Oh easy Charms, I love charms, though I'm good at Potions to." she said with a smile. "I had the best teacher in potions."

They talked for a bit about the other classes she had taken and she told him how she had hated her teacher in divination. This he found interesting since she claimed to be a seer.

"Are you really a seer?" He asked as they stepped up to the door Madame Milliken's robe shop.

She turned to meet his eyes. "No but I can't explain how I know things I do without causing trouble."

He let it go as she ordered seven new robes with the Gryffindor emblem on them and then watched her pick out some clothes in the end they left the store with two bags. they bought her books and headed back to the school. When they got back Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Then she ran off the stairs and he stood with his hand on his cheek still feeling the tingle she caused. Lucius found Severus standing outside of the hall with his hand on his cheek still staring at the stairs.

"Severus?" He said breaking the spell on his friend.

"She kissed my cheek." he whispered

"Who did?" Lucius said "Lilly?"

"No, Hermione." His friend said walking into the hall leaving a confused Lucius behind.

The blonde stared after his friend wondering who Hermione was and why it seemed to make his friend happy that she had kissed his cheek. He turned to head back to the hall and found that the new girl was standing in the door. Her long hair fell almost to her round bottom and her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. Was this Hermione? A look at Severus proved that thought correct as he was smiling at her.

Lucius walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around meeting her Chocolate colored eyes to his.

"We got off on the wrong foot, I'm Lucius Malfoy." He said

Hermione stared for a minute and then said "I'm Hermione."

"It's nice that you have started a friendship with Severus, he is loyal to a fault." Lucius said

She smiled slightly. "I had a friend just like that where I come from his name was Harry." Her eyes misted over before she whipped them with her sleeve. "I doubt I'll see him again."

Was this the same girl who had stood up to him, the same girl that from look on Severus might replace Lilly Evans? She seemed to be on an emotional roller-coaster.

"What do you know about the ways of the wizarding high classes?" Lucius asked

"That many of them do not like muggleborn's, are betrothed at birth or by age nine, that they have parties for every occasion" Hermione repeated

The silver blond boy stared at her. "That's quit impressive."

"My friends Ron and Ginny were Purebloods although not up as high in Rank so I learned from them." she said "Now I'm going to eat."

He watched her walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down close to the end. He walked back to his own table and sat down next to a quiet and still smiling Severus Snape.


	2. Questions and friends?

_**Chapter 2 **_

Questions and Friends?

Hermione didn't mind sitting alone; at this point she actually liked it. She was grieving the loss of her old life and her friends. She ate slowly and watched the hall as she did.

"Hi."

Her eyes snapped up at the sound of the famine voice. She saw deep green eyes and dark red hair; the eyes made her own start to tear up again with the thoughts of Harry.

"Hi." She said softly whipping at her eyes.

"I'm Lilly, but you know that." She smiled "May I sit?"

"Yeah, that's alright." Hermione said.

"You said you're a seer, can you tell me about my future?" She asked.

"Only little things, I don't get the major details." Hermione answered.

"Can you tell me if i have a family." she asked

Hermione put one hand on Lilly's and closed her eyes before talking. "You will have a son; he will have your eyes."

Lilly squeezed her hand and smiled. "Thank you."

"My name is Hermione; Lilly you can call me that." She said

The red head smiled. "Thanks again Hermione, would you like to sit with us?" 

Hermione nodded not trusting her voice and followed her best friend's mother over the group she knew to be the marauders.

"Guys this is Hermione." Lilly introduced her.

"Hello Hermione." Said Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew smiled slightly and she wondered what would lead to his betrayal of the ones her called his friends.

"Can I call you Mione?" Sirius asked and not for the first time that day she began cry.

She found herself wrapped in strong arms her head resting on the Gryffindor crest. She looked up with tear filled eyes to meet dark blue ones that held sudden worry. She pulled herself together and out of his arms.

"Thank you James." She said

"Are you alright Hermione?" Lilly asked

"Just sad, my best friends called me Mione." she said "It got to me."

"Well let's sit; I'm sure Sirius can come up with a different nick-name." She shot him a look that said he better.

Hermione turned her head and caught onyx eyes staring at her, She smiled then turned back sitting down across from James and Lilly. She was glad to see that their love had begun.

"So Hermione how was the rest of your first day at school?" James asked.

"Actually I start classes tomorrow; I went to Hogsmead today to get new robes and clothes." She told them smiling slightly in the direction in which Severus Snape sat.

"Oh who took you?" Sirius asked his dark eyes narrowing.

"I do not believe that is any of your business Sirius Black." Hermione said. She knew that while in school Sirius had been a womanizer and she was not going to be his pray.

"Well excuse me for wondering." Sirius said

"You know what Sirius when I want you to worry about me, I'll let you know" she said standing and leaving making all of them stare after her.

When she reached the tower she said the password and went straight to bed. She changed into her P.J's and climbed in.

Hermione woke up early enough the next morning to be washed, dressed and out the door before anyone else woke. She went to breakfast and ate toast and eggs with pumpkin juice. She smiled when Severus walked in with Malfoy. She waved slightly at them and got nods in return.

"Miss Granger."

She looked up from her breakfast a second time and meets the headmaster's eyes. "Yes sir?"

"Will you please come to my office after you've finished eating?" Dumbledore said

"Of Crouse sir." she said Just as Lilly and the others arrived.

"What was that about?" Remus asked

"He wants me to come to his office." She answered when she finished eating. "I have got to go now."

Severus watched the brunette walk out of the hall with a look of curiosity on his face.

"You like her." Lucius said

He blushed slightly it was true, they had only meet the day before but he felt pulled toward her.

"Oh leave him be Luc." Narcissa said "I see something happening for them."

That caught his Attention she was a true seer of the future. "Really, Cissy?" He asked smirking to himself.

"Yes I see you two happy together." She said "at the moment that is all."

"What of us love?" Lucius asked turning his silver eyes toward his future bride.

"You know that for some reason Luc I cannot see us." She sighed "Maybe I'll ask Hermione."

Severus laughed, a Slytherin asking a Gryffindor about her future. How had it come to that? Would she be able to tell her anything? He silently wondered just what all she did know. Did she know his future? Did he have a family in her time if he was right and she was indeed a time traveler?

"It is good to hear you laugh Severus." Narcissa said airily before kissing Lucius on the cheek. "I'm heading to class."

The two boys followed her, one with a silly smirk on his face and the other still thinking about a certain brunette.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." Dumbledore told her as soon as she entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"I have the duty of telling you that we do not know how to get you back home." He clarified with his eyes sparkling sadly.

"So I'm stuck here?" She questioned not believing it.

"For the moment yes you are." He said "We may find a way yet but by then you may not wish to return."

She nodded and left the office tears once again falling down her face she whipped at them furiously with her sleeve. She would never see Harry or Ron again, never be able to tell them how much they meant to her. She knew what she had to do and she went to class like normal with her eyes slightly red from crying, she took notes in class each time and then ran down to the lake after her last class. She sat down on the ground took out two pieces of parchment and a quill. After dipping it in ink she began to write.

Dear Harry

Hey Harry, I know that when you get this I will not be with you. I had to chance that this letter will last and come to you on the day I disappear. I wanted to let you know that you are my best friend and that I will always be with you at least in your memories. There may be a day that we see each other again but I don't know. I wish I could do something to change the fates of many of our classmates will meet with. Yes I said will.

Your friend always

Hermione "Mione" Granger

Dear Ron,

Ron, I hope everything works out between you and Lavender. I wish I could see it. Thank you for being my friend throughout school. I'm sorry I couldn't save Ginny there. Maybe I can Change things I don't know. Look after Harry he needs your friendship. You may have got on my nerves quite a bit Ron but you're still my friend, one of the two best friends I have ever had. I will be in your memories and you in mine.

Your friend

Hermione "Mione" Granger

"Who are Harry and Ron?"

She looked up to meet lite blue eyes. The girl in front of her was not unknown to her. It was Narcissa Black the future Mrs. Malfoy. "They are my old friends." She replied

"May I sit?" She asked

"Of Crouse you may." Hermione moved her papers after spelling the letters dry.

"I heard you are a seer is that correct?" Narcissa asked

Hermione nodded.

"I was wondering if you could see my future?" the elegant blond gave her hand to Hermione.

She took it and focused on the girl before her. "You will have a son with silver eyes he will be named dragon."

Her soft blue eyes sparkled. "You Hermione will find happiness here." she said with a smile.

"I hope so." Hermione smiled back. "I must go and work on my homework." she stood offering her hand to the slytherin girl. Together they walked up to the castle. They would talk about class and sometimes Narcissa would ask her about how she had meet Severus. Hermione would answer the same way each time that they had meet in the potions classroom. They smiled at each other as they went separate ways.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called as she entered the common room.

Said blond looked up at her as she all but ran at him. She looked extremely happy. "What is it love?" He asked ignoring the look Severus was giving him.

"Hermione saw a son in my future, our son she said he would be named dragon." she said excitedly. "A son can you believe that?"

"Hmm why would we name a child dragon?" Lucius said

"Maybe she meant that the meaning of his name would be dragon." Severus added before standing up. "If it's all the same to you I would rather not listen to talk of future children."

"Goodbye Severus." Cissy said smiling then she whispered to Lucius "He will find love."

Lucius smiled slightly at her. She was planning something.


	3. conforntations and truces

Chapter 3

Confrontations and Truces?

Hermione sat in the library with her books spread in front of her. Her potions assignment was finished and her charms essay was all but checked over by the spell she had learned in her fifth year. She was working on her transfiguration assignment when she felt the presence behind her. She turned around and smiled.

Onyx eyes Stared into hers. "You told Cissy she would have a son." He said plainly.

"I did." She replied looking at him as if she was worried, did it bother him that Cissy as he called her would have a son with someone else?

"How much do you know?" He asked sitting down next to her, his knees almost touching hers.

"More than you could believe." She said

"What about me, what do you know about me?" He asked.

She took a deep breath that did not go unnoticed by the boy sitting next to her. "You know I can't tell you everything." She replied "What do you want to know?"

"Do I have a family?" He asked

"That is one question I cannot answer, I don't know." she replied

"Do I teach?" He asked again

"Yes and your great at it." She replied

"Are you from the future?" He asked

She stopped and stared at him. How had he figured that out?

"From the expression on your face I'd guess you are." He supplied.

"Why do you say that?" She finally asked

"Because you know things that you shouldn't and you told me that you aren't really a seer." He answered

She sighed pushing her hair behind her ear. "Yes I am."

"Was I your teacher?" He asked quietly, if he was then how might his strange attraction to her now be received by the young brunette.

"Yes, you were as well as your friend's son, the Weasley children and the last surviving Potter child's." She answered.

"The last surviving Potter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said "My friend Harry."

"He is the only child of James I assume?" he asked slightly surprised what would have caused that to happen.

"Yes, his parents were killed on his first birthday by Voldmort and Harry was placed with his Aunt and Uncle" She said "It has had the effect of turning a teacher here at Hogwarts into a spy for the light."

"Who is Harry's mom?" He asked an ache in his heart already telling him the answer.

"Lilly Evans Potter is his mom." She said quietly. "She gave her life to protect her son."

"If I hadn't asked would you have told me?" He asked his onyx eyes burning with black fire.

"And break your heart willingly?" She asked him her dark brown eyes burning back. "I know you love her."

Severus glared at her then stopped he could feel tears that were running down his face. He whipped them away and looked at her. She too was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked hoarsely

"It's my best friend who grows up without his parents, my best friend that you take your pain out on, my best friend that ends up watching as almost everyone who he cares about dies." She said.

He stared at her. "Who else dies?" His voice is calm and controlled.

"His godfather, his girlfriend, her older brother, his second godfather, and Dumbledore." She covered her mouth with her hand before shoving her stuff in her bag and running out of the library tears running down her cheeks. He followed her and caught her arm pulling her into his arms as he sunk to the floor.

No wonder she was such a mess so much death in her life. Had she lost someone she loved to the madness that she had seen. He shushed her as he rocked back and forth trying to calm her and himself. No one had ever come out and said what he himself had known for five years that he loved Lilly Evans. Knowing now that she loved, would marry and have a son with James Potter hurt but it also set him free.

"What happened here?" A voice cut into his thoughts. He raised his head and onyx eyes meet blue.

"She started crying I'm trying to help." He said his voice dripping in venom.

The other male sat down on the floor next to them his black hair sticking out in all directions. "Hermione?" He said her name but all she did was continue to cry hands locked on to his shirt.

"Harry." She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." Her tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I can't help you." Her eyes burned and her heart ached all gone, her life was all gone. Her parents, her friends, everything she knew.

"Hermione, you're alright, it's okay." James said rubbing her back while Severus shushed her and rocked her.

"So many people, gone." She whispered the two seventh year boys who hated each other stared at the crying brunette who in a way connected them.

"What is she talking about." he said slowly.

"Ginny. Fred, Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, Dobby, Mom, Dad, all gone." Hermione whispered her tears finally subsiding.

"You alright now Hermione?" Severus and James both said

She pulled back from Severus and smiled at the two boys. "Thank you both." She whipped her eyes with her hand. Then she pulled one then the other in to a hug. She felt Severus stiffen and let him go. James ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." She said

"Hermione." She looked at Severus. "I'm sorry I should have been more sensitive."

"Its fine you didn't know I would break over a simple question." She kissed his cheek again and smiled when James gaped at her. "It doesn't bother me that he is a slytherin and James His hair isn't oily." She laughed.

"I'll take your word on that." James laughed "Thank you Snape."

Severus looked up surprised. "What for?"

"For helping calm her down, for caring even though she is a Gryffindor." James stood and offered a hand to Hermione, who stood and pulled him to his feet too.

"You're my friend right Severus?" She asked her brown eyes bright.

"Yes." He replied realizing that he really wanted to at least be that.

"James will you please call a truce with him?" She asked in hope that maybe it could change the outcome of things. "If not for you, will you please for me?"

James Potter closed his eyes. Something about this girl gave him the shivers, maybe how she knew the nick names of two of his friends, maybe how she reminded him of a young muggle girl he had meet ages ago only once he wasn't sure why.

"Alright truce?" He asked opening his eyes and holding out his hand to the slytherin.

"Alright truce." Severus said shaking his hand.

Hermione smiled and hooked an arm through each of theirs. She kissed each on the cheek then they walked toward the hall. They entered the hall and everyone stopped and stared. Then Lilly and Narcissa walked up to them both smiling.

"What happened here?" Hermione heard Sirius growl.

"My friends have put aside their differences for me." She said turning toward him. "Can't you do it to Padfoot?"

"How do you know that name?" He asked shocked.

She let go of James and Severus and walked up to him. "I know more than that." She whispered. "I know who you become and what could happen to those you care about if you don't change."

Sirius black was not the type of person one threatened and he didn't take well to it now. "Are you threatening me?" He growled

"No Sirius I'm promising you, I know what can and will happen if we can't change it." Her brown eyes searched his dark blue ones. When she didn't see anything penetrate she sighed. "You want to know what I see."

"Yes." He said

"You spend thirteen years in Azkaban for the murder of you best friends and escape in their sons 3rd year only to die 3 years later in his 6th year by falling through the veil in the department of mysteries." She whispers into his ear. "You are set up for their murder."

"Alright I give." He said his dark eyes filling with tears, and then he walked over to Narcissa. "Cousin."

"Sirius, I really do miss being able to talk to you." She placed her hand his arm. "Can we please start again?"

He hugged his younger cousin to him and she rests her head against his heart.

Hermione turned her eyes on the rest of the hall and yelled. "Does anyone have a problem with this?"

No one said a word and she smiled. Then she saw a sixth year Slytherin girl stand up, she had long black hair and bright eyes.

"You would so easily take the traitor back Narcissa?" She said and Hermione flinched she recognized that voice Bellatrix Lestrange (nee) Black.

"He is our cousin Bella and He is my best friend in the family besides you." She snapped at her sister.

"What about Regulus?" Bella said accusingly.

"I love Reg, Bella and you know that, he knows that too." she turned her blond head and caught the brown eyes of another sixth year boy who looked like Sirius.


	4. a kiss and a nightmare?

Over the next two weeks they all tried to start over. Lucius watched his future wife with her cousin laughing and was struck by how beautiful it made her look. Lilly, Hermione and Narcissa began talking about the girly things.

Hermione felt her heart flutter every time Severus smiled at her and when he would talk about what he wanted in his future, a wife, a family and a job. She just smiled hopping that things might have already changed enough for that to happen. Lilly and James told the whole school they were dating and he just smiled.

"Students, there will be a dance in two weeks to celebrate the founding of the school and this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend." Dumbledore said one evening two months after she had arrived. She looked at Lilly and then to Narcissa and Bella who had come around after a couple weeks.

After dinner she went to the library and started her homework and was half way through when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Brown meet Onyx.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." Severus asked

Her bright eyes shined and she nodded pulling him into a hug. Her arms locked around neck and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Severus laced his fingers into her long brown hair and turned her face to cover her lips with his. At first it was just a soft kiss. Then he pressed harder as she responded. She tasted of strawberries and cream. Her tongue played with his and she moaned deep in her throat. He pulled back.

Her eyes were half lidded. "That was great." She whispered still holding him close.

"I've been waiting to do that for a month. "He said with a smile.

"Why?" She asked her eyes falling to the floor. "It's not like I'm pretty."

He tipped her head up and made her look into his eyes. "Hermione Granger you are beautiful."

She only smiled at him than pulled him in for another kiss. It lasted longer and was even more passionate.

Half an hour later she meets Lilly in the room they shared with two others.

"You're blushing." Lilly stated as she sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Am I?" She whispered still smiling.

"What happened?" Lilly asked

"He kissed me." She whispered

"What!" Lilly exclaimed

"Severus kissed me." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Oh my Hermione "Lily said "I can't believe it, you've melted his heart."

"Lilly he was nothing like the ice prince I used to know." Hermione said thinking of a certain future blond slytherin by the name of Draco.

"Oh do tell." Lilly said pushing her dark red hair behind her ear.

"He was in another house and he never showed any emotion other than hatred. He even looked the part with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes." Hermione told her friend. "I punched him third year."

"He sounds like Lucius." Lilly laughed and Hermione joined her thinking she wasn't far off it had been his son. She sighed to think that she was now best friends with his mother and almost with his father.

"What?" Lilly asked noticing how quiet she had gotten.

"Just thinking about all the new friends I've made." Hermione said

"Oh, are you happy with us?" Lilly asked

"Yes, you're my new best friends." Hermione said "You remind me of my old friend Ginny."

"Tell me about her." Lilly asks pulling her legs into Indian style.

"Ginny was a year younger than me, but she was my first friend girl wise, she had red hair just like you but her eyes were bright blue. She was the youngest in her family." Hermione paused fighting back tears. "She loved just as fiercely as you do, but she didn't get her happy ending."

Lilly pulled Hermione into her arms and shushed her as she once again cried.

"Ginny, Gave her life to protect Harry." Hermione said softly from her friends arms. "I couldn't save her, that crazy woman was just too fast."

"Hermione, you don't have to say any more." Lilly told her rocking her. "Do you want James?"

Hermione shook her head no. James smelled just like Harry, like grass, Sunshine and the snitch. She didn't think it would be a good idea to call James when she was like this. Lilly held her until her tears subsided. Hermione and Lilly talked for a little while. Then they both got ready for bed.

Lilly woke up the next morning before Hermione and found James and the guys in the common room. Hermione had cried in her sleep for hours and Lilly had Lain awake listening to her cry. She fell into a better sleep around midnight.

"Morning boys." She said sitting down next to James who caught the expression on her face.

"What's wrong Lilly?" He said

"Hermione cried most of the night." She answered.

"She cries a lot." Sirius said eyeing the stairs for their new brunette friend.

"She said I remind of an old friend named Ginny." Lilly said quietly "I asked about her. Hermione told me she died protecting Harry."

"She talks about that Harry a lot to its strange." Remus said

"Not really, he was her best friend." Lilly replied.

The four boys just sat there. What made Hermione cry so much was a mystery that they all wanted to figure out? Most of the time she was happy and smiling, sometimes though something would trigger a memory and she would cry sometimes for hours.

"She was so happy before that; I hate it when she cries." Lilly said "I should wake her it is a Hogsmead day." She stood up but was pulled back by James.

"Let her sleep love." He said pulling Lilly close again.

"Alright." Lily laid her head against James.

It was dark in the hall, all the candles blown out; she could see Harry fighting with Voldmort, Mrs. Weasley fighting a lesser death eater while Ron and Draco were glaring at each other. But she couldn't find Ginny. Throwing a binding curse at her opponent she left. She heard Harry call out the killing curse and turned when she heard an enraged screech. Bellatrix Lestrange was running at Harry and when she fired the killing curse Harry was knocked out of the way.

Hermione Screamed as she watched Ginny fall her long red hair flying behind. Hermione felt the tears before she heard her own sobs. Harry sat with Ginny's head in his lap tears cascading down his cheeks. The remaining death eaters were rounded up while the D.A. mourned those lost in the battle.

"Hermione!"

She heard her name but didn't move tears still flowing down her cheeks. She stared at the bodies around her calling out names and felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hermione, wake up it's just a nightmare." A deep voice woke her and she whipped the tears away before meeting deep blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

She clutched his shirt. "It can't be true now." She whispered

"What?" James asked as the three of them went back down the stairs her in his arms.

"She can't kill Ginny." Hermione Whispered "She's different now, I know it."

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Sirius asked when James, Lilly and she were seated.

"Bella." Hermione whispered just loud enough for Lilly and James to hear.

"How could she have killed your friend Ginny?" Lilly said

Hermione snapped back to her present and sighed. She had said too much.

"I can't tell you anything more." She scrambled out of James reach and ran.


	5. what happend?

Hermione cancelled her date with Severus and didn't go to the dance. She avoided every one for two weeks. Then one day still in her pajamas she ran to Dumbledore office. She called out the password.

"Miss Granger, I was just about to call you. We have found that you cannot go back. The time line you came from has been changed your future does not exist anymore." Dumbledore said when she opened the door.

Hermione fell to her knees in shock and many emotions flowed around her.

"I can remove your memories of that time if you wish." He said when she had calmed down.

"No." She said "Then I would have no past."

He only nodded his blue eyes sparkling. "I understand something to help with nightmares perhaps?" He asked

"That would be nice." She answered.

"You will need to change your name soon, as your past self will still come to Hogwarts in the future." He said handing her two things, a book to fill out with information on the person she would become known as and a potion that would stop the nightmares.

"Can I tell those I'm close to of where I came from?" She asked

"Parts of it for now do not tell James and Lily that they died in your old future or Narcissa Black anything about her future husband's one time future. Lucius will not be joining the death eaters." the head master said

"How can you be sure?" she asked

"We have caught all of them in the months you have been here and Voldmort is gone now. The Ministry saw to that." Was the reply made by the Headmaster.

She left the office and spelled her P.J's into a long dress that was gold. Her eyes she found no longer held back tears. She went to the library and a called a quill to begin filling out her new life.

Question one: What is your new name?

Jane Marie Granger

The Question and answer disappeared and replaced with the next one.

When is your birthday?

September the Thirteenth of Nineteen-Fifty-Nine.

Where are you from?

London England

Are you an only child?

Yes

Thank you for your information misses Jane Marie Granger. The words disappeared just as a hand pulled her head back and her brown eyes meet darker brown ones it was Regulus Black. She went to scream and he silenced her with a spell. He forced her to her feet and took her to a hallway she had not visited in ages. The door showed up after the third pass him still holding her arm tight. He opened the door shoved her in and locked the door behind him.

His eyes looked hungry and he scared her. She refused to show him that though. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her neck and moving her dress down her shoulder. She pushed at him trying to get him off her.

"Stop that you little bitch." He growled spelling her so she was tied to the bed in the corner, completely naked. She tried to scream before realizing it would do her no good. He stepped up to the bed pulling his own clothes off one piece at a time to torture her more by dragging out what she knew was coming.

Time lapse...

He dressed and spelled her clothed letting her go form the ropes that had bound her. He left the room her screaming silently after him tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione ran from the room of requirement back to the common room and beat on the door until it was opened. She meets blue eyes and shaggy black hair with a push as she ran up to her room tears falling as she went.

"What the hell?" Sirius yelled and Lilly looking worried followed Hermione.

"What happened?" Lilly asked sitting at the edge of her bed across from Hermione's. Who pointed at her mouth? "Finite incontatum." Lilly murmured

"Regulus raped me." She cried whipping at her eyes.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry." Lilly took her friend into her arms and noticed how she flinched. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital wing." She pulled her friend to her feet and held her around the shoulders.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked up when the two girls came down the stairs. Hermione avoided eye contact with any of them.

"Sit down Hermione." Lilly said then went to James "Can you carry her to the hospital wing James?" She whispered in his ear. He got up Nodding. "Hermione is it okay if he carries you? I'll stay right next to you." Lilly asked.

She nodded and was picked up bridal style. Lilly opened the door and followed them out. She grabbed Hermione's hand as they descended the stairs then opened the doors to infirmary allowing James to carry her in.

"What happened to Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked as James laid her on a bed.

Lilly took her away from James and explained everything she had been told. Then she took James to the door.

"I'll come tell you guys what happened when she is ready for you to know, she needs me here." Then she kissed him. He nodded and he headed off. She returned to Hermione just as Madame Pomfrey finished her spell to check for damage.

"How is she?" Lilly asked as Hermione whimpered.

"She has quit a bit of bruising internally and her whole body is shaking from shock, otherwise she will be okay. The bruising will go away." Madame Pomfrey said

"Lilly?" Hermione said softly. "What about Severus?"

Lilly looked at her. "Hermione, it will be alright he'll still like you."

Hermione closed her eyes. She felt used and abused. She knew how the upper class in the wizarding world saw someone who had been raped. She didn't believe that he would still want her.

"Do you want me to tell the boys?" Lilly asked patting her hand.

She nodded at Lilly squeezing her hand, then she let go.

Lilly left the hospital wing and went straight to the slytherin dorm. She had the portrait call for Severus. When the portrait opened to reveal him Lilly's green eyes flooded.

"What's wrong?" he asked closing the door.

"It's Hermione." She said.

"What about her?" His heart dropped had they found a way to send her home? Had something happened to her?

"She was raped Severus." Lilly said whipping at her eyes.

His heart sped up and his mind went through all the things he would do to the person who did this he found out who it was. "Do you know who did it?"

"You'd hate him." Lilly said with a small sigh. "It was Regulus."

Severus turned around and said the password pulling her through the door. Then he called Narcissa and Bellatrix to stay with her, and went to get Regulus Black.

"Black!" He screamed at the end of the stairs. "Get down here!"

Lucius stood up and over heard Lilly talking to the girls about Hermione being in the hospital and having been raped. He joined Severus at the bottom of the stairs just as the younger male came down.

"What do you want Snape?" The boy asked

"I'm not going to hurt only because I don't want to be expelled in my seventh year, but if you ever touch another girl the way Hermione I will gladly feed you to the giant squid." Severus said deathly quiet causing all the people in the common room to stare.

"I'm not so nice." Lucius said pointing his wand at the younger boy. "You ever touch another girl like that and I will be proud to take your manhood away. You are despicable excuse of a human male."

The young man sneered and went to turn only to be met by two female cousins. Then he felt rather than saw as both Bella and Narcissa punched him.

"Damn women." He cursed and Lucius smacked him again.

"You don't to Bella and Narcissa like that." He said

Regulus clutched his cheek and growled before going back upstairs. So his family was going to pick a strange new girl over him? He didn't know what caused this family to think so little of him.

Severus left the room and went to the hospital wing. He found her fast asleep in the bed with her hands around a necklace he hadn't noticed before. He took her hands apart and held one in his own.

"I'm here." He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Severus, I hope I've saved you." She whispered in her sleep.

"In more ways than you know." He said before kissing her cheek.

Lilly went back to the tower her tears spent and sat down next to James.

"Is she alright?" It was Sirius who asked.

"Md. Pomfrey said she'll be alright after the shock wears off and the bruising heals." Lilly said slowly. "I don't know how she'll be around you guys."

"What happened to her Lil?" Remus asked

"She was raped." Lilly said

All four boys growled. "Who was it?"

"Hmm..."Lily got uncomfortable

"Lilly?" Sirius growled

"It was your brother." She said eyeing him.

Sirius stood up his hair falling around his shoulders. "No wonder she reacted the way she did when I opened the door." His eyes looked sullen.

"She knows you're not him Sirius." lily said getting up and resting a hand on his shoulder. "She was in shock."

"I could kill him." Sirius said then hears Hermione's quiet warning. "You spend thirteen years in Azkaban for the murder of your best friends." He's eyes tear up, who would he have been framed for murdering? Was it Remus and Peter or Lilly and James? Then he remembered that she had said he had died in their sons sixth year.

"She kept whimpering while I was carrying her to, no wonder. That boy should be thrown out." James said seething.

Peter sat still. She hadn't gone out of her way to avoid him but she looked at him like she had knowledge about something bad. Either something he had done or was done to him. He had seen the worry in her eyes. He liked Hermione, she was smart and pretty. Her eyes always shone with compassion. She was a good friend. She did not deserve what had happened to her.

Everyone sat around for another hour talking before they called it a night. Sirius went up to his room and sent a letter to his brother via the disappearing book his parents had given him in first year; his younger brother had the other book. He waited a few minutes than got a reply.

Reg: Yes I took her first. She was wonderful

Sirius growled: I don't want details you sick excuses of a man. She is my friend Reg and she didn't deserve this. What did she do to you?

Reg: What did she do? What did she do? She flaunted herself in front of me. She was constantly flirting with Snape or hanging off either your or James Potters arm and she didn't think twice about taking my friends or turning my family on me, She was a temptation and now I will no longer be tempted.

Sirius closed his eyes. He knew all about temptation but he also knew that taking without consent was wrong. He would admit that she was Beautiful but he knew she was not interested in him.

Sirius: You won't touch her again?

Reg: No I will not, I have had all I wanted.

Sirius: You leave her alone and don't touch another girl like that without her permission and I won't hurt you.

Reg: I'm not scared of you Brother. But no one else calls to me as she did. I will not touch another like that. Now go to bed.

Sirius growled again. Regulus was always bossy for a younger brother. Tomorrow night the boys would be out at the shrieking shack. He would be Padfoot not Sirius. He would be a black dog with great senses. He closed the book and lay down under his covers.

James stared at his canopy. He had known something was wrong when he picked her up. She had whimpered all the way to the hospital wing although she had also whispered over and over that she wanted to go home. All of the boys were slowly becoming protective of her. Tomorrow night he would become a stag. He would be prongs as his friends called him.


	6. nightmares and love

Lilly fell asleep looking at Hermiones empty bed.

In her dreams she saw two boys and a girl. One of the boys had unruly black hair, green eyes and glasses. Most shocking about the boy was a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. The other boy had shaggy red hair and bright blue eyes, freckles covered his nose. He was taller than the other boy. Both boys wore qudditch gear. The girl she recoginized instantly. Her long brown hair and chocolate eyes, her griffendor robes, her bright smile. It was Hermione. That smile grew bigger as another red head appeared. She had long red hair and blue eyes she looked somewhat like the boy.

Lilly woke up sweating, her eyes brimmed with tears. She had no doubt who the red haired girl in her dream had been. She had seen the resemblance between herself and the girl. Ginny. Her Tears over flowed. If Hermione had gone to Hogwarts before and no one else knew her what did that mean? Was her friend a time traveler? She forced herself to sleep again but woke crying again after seeing the dark haired boy with the red haired girl dead in his arms. Harry, he had to be Harry and the other boy Ron. Every time She feel asleep she woke to tears seeing things she knew nothing about. Finally tired of getting woken up by these flashes she got up and went down to the common room and sat on the couch.

Two hours latter she heard the sound of feet on the stairs. She looked up at the stairs and saw Sirius.

"Nightmares?" She asked as he sat down in the chair across from her.

He nodded. "Some Black haired guy and a red haired girl, she was dead Lilly."

"She was Ginny, Sirius, Hermione's friend and the boy was Harry." Lilly said "She told me once that I looked like Ginny, I've been having Nightmares all night."

"It doesn't make sense Lil, How are we having Nightmares about her friends and why are they from here?" His blue eyes sparkled.

"because she is too." Came a third voice. James stood at the bottom of the stair case Remus and Peter behind him.

"Oh god." Lilly whispered as it finally clicked who Harry had looked like. "my eyes, he has my eyes."

"Who has your eyes Lilly?" James asked sitting next to her.

"Harry, My son, Harry." Lilly whispered tears streaming down her face. "She said he would, she knew because she knew him."

"What?" Sirius said

"Harry, Her friend Harry is my and James son." She said softly. "You had the nightmares too Sirius you saw him."

"He did look like Prongs." Sirius sighed then he realized something. "that means I was sent to Azkaban for your Murders."

"Our what?" James Erupted.

"She told me on her second day that I would spend thirteen years IN Azkaban for the murder of my best friends, that I was set up." Sirius quoted.

"Maybe that's why she always looks at me with worried sad eyes." Peter said frowning. "Maybe in her future I did it, but that doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Peter, the future isn't set in stone." Lilly said "Maybe whatever Happened to cause you to do it won't happen now."

The group sat around for another hour than they walked to the hospital wing. They found Severus Snape asleep holding her hand. Her brown eyes were open and she put a finger to her lips. She patted his hand. He stirred but didn't wake.

"Severus." Hermione said his name. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and Onyx meet Brown. Then he took her hand out of his and picked up the silver locket with the H on it and stood clasping it around her neck. "You dropped this last night."

"Morning Severus." Lilly said as they all walked up to the bed.

"Lilly, Potter, Black, Petteigrew, Lupin." He said nodding to each of them. "I'll come back in a bit Hermione." Leaning over he kissed her on the forehead as he finished.

"Don't worry Snape we won't let anyone else hurt her." Sirius growled.

"I thank you for that Black." He said then walked out.

"Hermione." Lilly said sitting down on the bed beside her. "We know you're from the future."

Hermione's chocolate eyes stared for a minute. "I was going to tell you yesterday." She quieted a single tear rolling down her cheek only to be wiped away by Sirius. She grabbed his hand. "You're safe. It's not going to happen." Her eyes shone brightly.

"You're sure." He said

She nodded "The person who causes everything I know in my future has been stopped."

"Will Lil and I still be killed?" James asked

"No." She smiled slightly. "Without the man I just mentioned, the person who betrayed you will not."

"Was it me?" Peter asked staring at her with his shifty blue eyes.

"it doesn't matter." She smiled. "I've saved Harry from a life with the Dursley's and Ginny from dying to protect him." Tears ran down her face.

"My son lived with my sister and her awful husband!" Lilly almost shouted.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She closed her eyes. "I'll never see them again."

"What?" All five people said

"I can't go home." Her eyes closed against her tears. "My time line has changed there is nowhere for me to go."

"well you'll still get to see them again." Lilly said "You'll get to watch Harry grow up and see him make friends, maybe even Ron and Ginny."

"The weasley's." Hermione sighed. "Bill should be a first year Griffendor this year. He is the oldest."

"You really miss your past." James said

She nodded "I miss my life but I have a great new one here a future." She thought about Severus and smiled slightly.

"And many friends." Another feminine voice came from the door. The group turned around and found four slytherin's standing there. Naricissa was the one who had said it. They walked over and joined the group around the bed.

"The four of us have had words with a certain sixth year cousin." Bella drawled

Hermione only nodded as Severus sat down next to her and Lilly.

"You think you guys can get used to calling me Jane." She whispered.

"Why?" They all asked.

"It's my new name legally." She said "Since I can't go home."

They all nodded.

"Well, Jane Granger, Will you do me the honor of marrying me after graduation?" Severus asked smiling.

Her eyes shined happily they had been dating secretly for a month but his first kiss real kiss had been the one in the library. She smiled then through her arms around his neck. She held him tight.

"Yes."

The group awed over them and smiled.

"Well that makes four of us engaged. " Narcissa said smiling

"Really?" she turned to look at the seer. Who just nodded. "Lilly? Bella?" the other two girls just blushed.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Since Halloween." He said

"That was three months before she showed up were you going to tell us?" He asked

"Oh shut it dog boy." Severus said looking at him. "If Potter didn't want you to know there must be a reason."

"Thank you Severus." James said

"And you Bella?" Two of the girls asked

"Since I was Born." She replied "My family arranged my marriage. Just like my sisters."

"Your marriage to Lucius was arranged?" Jane asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Most everyone in our family has an arranged Marriage." Narcissa said "Sirius would have to if not for his parents disowning him."

"My parents choose her for me as well." Lucius said from where he stood. "It's common among the highest classes."

Jane stopped. "Wouldn't you have one too Severus?"

"No, My dad is Muggle and Mom didn't go for all that." He answered.

She merely Nodded. What else could Happen in her life…


	7. home?

Harry and Ron watched in dismay as their best friend vanished into thin air. No spells had been said, no potions blown up. Just one second she was there and the next she was gone. They both yelled for her but it did no good.

Tears of anguish and frustration flooded both sets of eyes. Professor Snape stood staring at the place she had been, until reality jumped out at him in the form of Draco Malfoy, his godson.

"Professor what just happened?" the blonde seventeen year old asked.

"I don't know Draco." He answered "Class dismissed, Potter, Weasley, Come with me." He ordered and they headed to the headmistresses office.

As soon as the door opened Minerva looked up. "What has happened Severus?" she asked eyeing him and the two boys behind him.

"Miss Granger has disappeared." He stated rather coolly. "There did not seem to be any spells or potions involved so explain if you can how that is possible."

"Sit down boys." She said clearly giving Severus Snape a look that said that included him. The three sat down across from her. She sighed. "I have heard of something like this happening only once before. That was ages ago. A young girl from Hogwarts was taken by the school itself into the past where she changed the events in time and could not return. She fell in love as well."

"What does this have to do with Mione?" Harry asked his green eyes sparkling.

"I Believe Harry, that she was chosen to change things and if that's the case she will not return." She allowed this news to settle and saw the glances between friends. "She may have been sent to change the final battle or even further back, I do not know. But do not be surprised if things begin to change. "

"The fact that I myself saw a girl appear out of nowhere in my seventh year makes me question..." Snape trails off could it be his memories were changing?

The whole group stopped. Harry and Ron stared as two envelopes appeared in front of them. They reached out as one and grabbed them.

"Hey its Mione's writing." Ron exclaimed

"Minerva, I have two sets of memories." Snape said "One with a girl who called herself Jane Granger and one without her."

"That Severus is because Miss Granger came to your year from here. If you look far enough back you will remember that for months she was Hermione Granger."

All four heads turned to stare at the man in the door. Behind him were others who had also died in the war, including three red heads, two men with black hair and one with sandy brown hair, plus a girl with bubblegum pink hair a baby on her hip.

"Albus!" Minerva and Severus both called.

"Yes." He said "Harry two of these People want to hug you, as they haven't seen you since you were one."

Harry looked up at the red haired woman and the blacked haired man with glasses as they moved forward. "Mom, Dad?"

They nodded and he stepped into out stretched arms.

Ginny and Fred hugged Ron who was crying happy tears. Remus and Tonks held Teddy in their arms. Sirius smirked like a slytherin in the door way. After everyone got hugs the whole group walked down to the hall where they found many others sitting around the tables who they remembered watching die. At the front of the hall a woman with long curly brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes stood with her hand on the shoulder of a young girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Daddy." The girl yelled as she saw Snape and she ran at him hugging his knees.

"Serena Snape leave your father be." The woman called out walking up to them.

"But mommy, he's been gone with Uncle James and aunt Lilly all day." The little girl pouted.

"Honey, daddy works here, he has to do his job and he had to get Uncle James and aunt Lilly to Cousin Harry." The woman said as she kneeled in front of the girl.

She smiled softly. "Are you mad daddy?" she asked

"No baby." Severus said leaning down to pick her up. She giggled.

"Sam and Sue are at the burrow." The woman said with a smile. "Can you believe that they will start school this next fall?"

James and Lilly smiled at her with a strange Happiness.

"Hello Harry. I'm Jane Snape." The woman introduced herself to the boy. She smiled. She might have been older now after her trip and she might have fallen in love and married but deep down she was still Hermione Jane Granger.

"We are happy." She heard Tonks and Remus explain to James and Lilly, who had apparently asked how they had gotten together and if they were happy.

Serena kissed her daddy on the cheek and then got down so that she could wrap her arms around a surprised Harry and then an Equally Surprised Ron. Ginny smiled at them than wrapped her own arms around Harry.

Then the young girl turned back to her mother. "Momma will you tell me the story about Mione?"

Harry and Ron snapped to attention, Ginny eyed her curiously.

"After dinner." She answered causing three out of the four to pout. "It won't kill you to wait." She said jokingly.

Harry, Ginny and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table while the Snape family sat at the head table with Albus and the teachers.

A small round table sat in front of the head table and the Potters, the Lupins and Fred all sat around it. Harry and Ginny held hands throughout dinner. They walked after dinner down and sat at the edge of the lake.

"Mione, was Hermione Jane Granger. She showed up at the school and met the people you see around you. She had long brown hair and eyes like mine." Mrs. Snape began her story. "She was from the future. Her best friends were Harry James Potter and Ronald Weasley. She changed her own future and could not return. She fell in love and married under the name she was given when she was told she couldn't return."

"Who did she marry?" Ron asked

"I married Severus Snape Ron, the summer after we graduated. I was Jane Marie Granger nee Hermione Jane Granger, I wrote letters to you and Harry explaining things sadly." She smiled at the two shell shocked boys and the surprised girl.

"Who else did you befriend?" Harry asked.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix black, your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." She answered

"You became friends with the Malfoy's and the woman who killed Ginny and put the Longbottoms in St. Mongos?" Harry asked almost yelling

"Look at who you're holding Harry!" She exclaimed "And I've watched her change. She didn't become the woman who did those things."

Harry didn't say anything as new memories flooded him. He saw the face of Bellatrix Lestrange but the feelings associated with the picture was one of warmth almost family. He could see her as if looking through the eyes of a little kid. She was taller and her eyes were shimmering happily. Than another one where her stomach had been in late pregnancy.

"She was like you're family Harry, you grew up with them and the Malfoy's around. Draco ended up acting like your brother most of the time." She explained.

"You have no Idea how confusing having two sets of memories is ." Came the sardonic voice that she recognized as the younger Malfoy Male. She met his blue eyes just as she once had his fathers.

"Oh?" She said "Really cause, I have mine from my "Past" as it were which no longer exists and I can't say that watching what should have been my life go by without me was easy."

No one said anything knowing it was true.


End file.
